Beginner's Guide
Detailed below is a translated guide for beginners compiled from opinions given by the Japanese wikiwiki community. The strategies provided consist only of translated material and do not include the personal opinions of any of the wikia's English administration (Currently just Quotation, who sucks at the game anyway), but have been contextualized out of necessity due to originating from machine translations. If you're interested in slightly more intimate details of the game check descriptions in the Category Pages: Dark Lords Monsters Heroes Corrupted Heroes Rooms Relics Skills Or other more discrete objects of interest like Fate Cards or Torture in the Top Navigation bar above for detailed information. If you're interested in considerably more intimate details of the game visit the Discord! Numerous veteran players dwell there and will give great insight into more advanced strategy. Table of Contents How to start a game Basic Tips Overcoming the first 100 Days 100 Day Tactics Preparing Monsters Preparing Rooms Extra Tips You've reached Day 100, now what? Quick and Dirty Succession Strategy Basic Tips First Time Strategy In the beginning the Dark Lord won't have any guard Monsters to accompany them in their room. Make sure to always protect the Dark Lord's Room with a Battle Room just outside of its entrance. During the first 40~ Days the Heroes won't be very strong, do consider referring to the Minimap and tackling as many Elite Battles as you can. If you win you will get a Relic with a useful effect that persists for the rest of your run. On the minimap you can tap cards to highlight them, they will appear highlighted on the normal screen as well and stay highlighted day after day so you can map out a good path with ease! As the number and strength of Heroes increases as the days go by you may consider avoiding Elite Battles later on while aiming to clear 100 Days. Fill out lots of Battle Rooms with Monsters, don't hold back! First Boss Battle, Day 20 Not at all something to worry about, the important thing is to watch out for the special reward given after the Boss Battle. It's best to take one of the Pickax Relics as your reward from the boss, this will become a pattern. Even if your luck isn't great you can pass this stage with just a few monsters and traps, go for it! About the Abyss Shop Devil Stones ( ) are awarded for increasing the account wide Reincarnation Level and completing Achievements. This currency can be used to draw permanent effects from the packs in the "Abyss Shop". Drawing various abilities, units, relics, and more that can completely change the game and add incredible advantages and options one should readily draw with Devil Stones when you get them. The Succession Abilities in the packs are the most desirable draws. Starting in June 2018 the Awakening Pack and then the Advanced Pack and Corruption Pack following it were added, but for beginners the Original Pack should be top priority. When you find a new Dark Lord as an option you can consider taking her as an investment. Raising her personal level to 10 will earn you another 10 Devil Stones for another Original Pack draw. For Abyss Shop recommendations refer to the letter ratings on the left side in the Original Pack page. Aim for Day 100 Surviving 100 Days is an Achievement for all stages of every tier of Difficulty and will award 10 Devil Stones straightaway. As of all stages of difficulty in one tier are unlocked when reaching day 100 of the 10th stage of the previous difficulty (e.g day 100 in a run of Hard 10 will unlock Trial 1-10) making things much faster for new players than they were previously (1 stage at a time). Additionally skipping to the 10th stage and reaching day 100, 200, and 340 will count for the same achievement of any lower stage in the tier you have yet to reach that day in. Means of obtaining Devil Stones are limited and Reincarnation Levels don't come too quickly at low difficulty levels. As a result hasty progression through tiers along with other easy Achievements like getting Dark Lords to reincarnation level 10 are important goals. Raising Fusion Monsters A Fusion Monster is a powerful and relatively easy to obtain 6★ unit. Through a service given by the Monster Trader you will want to actively procure the materials to make them. Initially you will want to look out for: Lizardman Girl and Sahuagin for Thetis Reaper Girl and Ent for Arachne Thetis and Arachne are available from the start and are great blessings to a beginner's dungeon. Note that every time you fuse the cost to fuse increases by 15 gold. This detail is minor now, but will be of slightly noticeable impact later. About Shrines A Shrine is a room that benefits Heroes and is undesirable to have in your dungeon. It is impossible to simply overwrite the room by oneself. It can only be removed by specific Events and Relics. These Shrines are installed randomly in empty rooms as a result of certain events, difficulty conditions, or start conditions, but if all the rooms are filled at the time of installation it will randomly overwrite an existing room. Check your Recipes Tapping the scroll in the upper left corner allows you to check both the Fusion Monster and Special Room Recipes (even during battle). Recipes that you currently have all the necessary materials for are conveniently displayed at the top and lit up. (Like the Monster Trader, the Facility Trader's service is necessary to build Special rooms). Growth over time Fighting Battles will provide a small trickle of experience to all Monsters and Rooms. Monsters will grow whether or not they are deployed, regardless the rate is extremely slow. Once you get an idea of what Monsters and Rooms are invaluable to your survival, you should enhance them actively. Overcoming the first 100 Days Hitting 100 Days and climbing through difficulties is very important for hastening progression, detailed below will be some techniques. Also consider that if you reach the 100th Day, dying during the Boss Battle will still give you the Achievement, 10 Devil Stones, and unlock the next degree of difficulty so just worry about reaching it. 100 Day Tactics . Extra Tips Arachne and Thetis are Fusion Monsters which have already been mentioned. There 13 of them total and the other 11 must be drawn from the Original Pack. In-game once you acquire the materials you can add them to your dungeon through a service provided by the Monster Trader. These 6★ Monsters will outdo even your most powerful 5★ Monsters in raw stats but are most valued for their incredible Innate Skills. Recalling the crucial room slots detailed above we should place these monsters at the two Entrances to best take advantage of them. Remember to keep an eye on the Recipes by tapping the scroll in the upper left corner of the screen, they're the key to longevity! You've reached Day 100, now what? First of all, congratulations on reaching Day 100 for the first time (or 11th). Still looking for pointers? No sweat, as long as you've enjoyed your first hand experience, that's all the matters. At the moment there will likely still be many restricted functions in the game hidden away in the Abyss Shop Packs. This game has plenty more content waiting for the right tribute of Devil Stones. So you've arrived at D100 for the first time. Well now you have a choice to make, either Withdraw and head to the next degree of Difficulty or push as far as you can. Either way, if you were playing Elizabeth she should reach Level 4 even if it was your first run and be well equipped for your climb through Hard. Withdrawing should be considered. The higher the difficulty you face the more efficiently you'll gather those precious Devil Stones ! Also, as of 1.7.0+ you won't be able to access one of the most exciting features of the game until you reach Trial, Corruption! (Info here and here.) Brief advice (and mostly reiteration) on what to aim for in a typical game from here on out. Take what follows as loose advice, survival is all that truly matters and like in most games with 'rogue-like' fundamentals you need to be ready to adapt. ---- Ideally you'll go for Monster eggs a vast majority of the game, you'll likely only skip out on eggs when you see a particularly interesting facility, found a good Book to read, or the level of rewarded facilities has risen high enough to warrant enhancing your own. There's nothing wrong with building a surplus now with the services offered in the Monster Trader and the continued usefulness of new acquisitions resulting from Hatcheries. Training a Monster provides a very powerful boost to any monster, but using a day to strengthen one isn't particularly efficient. Unless you're absolutely sure of a particular monster's usefulness you should consider dropping an Extraction in your dungeon and letting that take care of things. ---- Once again, the room next to the Heroes' entrance is an extremely important room and the driving force of many strategies. A Trap Room is actually not a particularly common choice. Dropping a Curse, Icebolt, or even an Extraction (to quickly boost your succeeded monsters) are nice choices, but Battle Rooms have so much more to offer. Rooms like Darkness, Panic, and Temptation are favorites that give debuffs that can't be avoided by heroes that come in with . The fabled Special Room Warhorn works at an exciting degree of efficiency in that slot and will carry you far. Additionally, even if a monster like Arachne or Shiva is occupied by the torrent of heroes when deployed at the entrance their powerful Spider Web or Poignant Chill skill will afflict every hero that passes through even if they have . ---- Elite Battles are a massive priority. While it may be a pain or even somewhat threatening to go after them, the best survival strategies involve the support of a hefty number of Relics. As a result its best to start working away at the 1-2★ Relics quickly as you likely won't see many of the powerful 3★ Relics until you've gathered them all. ---- The Hatchery is was one of the most incredibly useful rooms in the game. It very simply increases the base Lv of monsters hatched from eggs. While the Hatchery is still more functional than most basic Battle Rooms and a few Traps, EXP gain of Monsters and the Dark Lord was increased significantly in . Stat increases are a bigger factor in your survival than one might expect. Fancy skills and effects are attractive but they only work when there's a good stat foundation to build off of. Lv to stat efficiency for the Dark Lord is exceptional, if you hoard a few monsters early on do make sure to take advantage of their growth Enhance your Dark Lord later. Even with purely passive battle exp your monsters grow quite quickly and can be used to make your Dark Lord feel truly Final Boss-ish. ---- Quick and Dirty Succession Strategy Succession is an excellent acquisition from the Abyss Shop and is crucial for facing higher difficulties. Luckily it is possible to attain it early on and put it to quick use in climbing to Legend difficulty. The goal for Facility Succession is simply Warhorn for the entrance. The goal for Monster Succession is some combat oriented Fusions like Arachne, Bone Dragon, Red Wyvern, Suparna, or White Fang (Corrupted Elite Villagers are excellent for getting through Trial Difficulties once you reach them) that have inherited Mystic One, Blindsense and room wide attack/debuff Common Skills like Earthquake, Sandstorm, or Spin Strike to sit in it. If you get lucky and decide to try and push further you may also consider trying to get your hands on a Corrupted Priest though it will be a painstaking process with default Torture Tools. With these tools, practice, and a bit of luck you should have no problem pushing through Trial Difficulty. Thank you for reading this far. Please let me know in the comments if there is a point that should be added, removed, or reinterpreted. Gamecoaster, the developers of this game have poured a great deal of time and affection into this game to keep it fresh, interesting, and fair (most of the time). This also means that relevant end game strategies (and what's even considered end game) change almost monthly! While the subjects of this guide are very basic, please take the time to visit the Discord and share in the communities' experiences.